1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention latch which secures an electronic cartridge to a guide rail of an electrical assembly.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The circuit board may be plugged into a connector which is mounted to a motherboard of a computer system. The computer system may be subjected to external shock and vibration loads. Shock and vibration loads may decouple the circuit board from the connector. It would be desirable to provide a latching device which secures the board to the connector.